smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Acorn, the Tallest Pixie
"Acorn, the Tallest Pixie" is the fourty-third episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. The focus is on Acorn. Synopsis The episode starts at Pussywillow Hollow where the Pussywillow Pixies are being chased by the Wartmongers until they are trapped in bubbles. Just when the Mighty Hunters think they have the upper hand, they hear a growl from the underbrush. Sludge says, "What was that?" and then they hear a strong footstep. They look over their shoulder and see two Crocodogs; they growl at the Wartmongers, and while one of the Crocodogs chases them off, the other one frees the pixies by using their teeth to pop the bubbles. Elderberry thanks the Crocodog for helping them and explain to her little pixies that, despite their grotesque appearance, they're usually harmless - unless provoked. The pixies are grateful, and while flying away, Acorn mutters, "The Crocodogs only managed to get rid of the Wartmongers because they're bigger than them. I wish that I was big, too!" Some time later, Lilac, Pansy, and Acorn decide to pay a visit to the Smurfs and fly to the village. While Lilac goes off to meet Joey, Pansy finds Clumsy and Acorn sees Hefty chopping wood. She asks if she can help him, but he says, "Sorry, Acorn, but chopping wood is for big Smurfs only." She gets angry and claims that she is not little before storming away. Then she runs into Handy while he's busy building a new invention; she asks what it is, so he explains, "This is a Smurf Cracker. It will be able to break the hardest nuts!" She asks if she can help him, but he turns down the offer, claiming that she is too little to help. Acorn shouts out in frustration and flies away. She lands on one Smurf's roof and sits with her complaints: "Why does every Pixie and Smurf think that I'm too little to do anything?" She hears someone say, "Now, just a bit of this and I will recreate my Magnifying Mixture!" Acorn realizes that has she landed on Papa Smurf's lab while he is recreating the Magnifying Mixture in hopes of creating a scarecrow capable of keeping Squawky the Raven away from Farmer's crops. What he doesn't know is that Acorn is watching him from the window. He tests his mixture on a flower and it suddenly grows. Papa exclaims, "Amazing! It worked better than I expected!" Then he grabs an elfen root and shrinks the flower back to its normal size. After he leaves the lab, Acorn - thinking that the Magnifying Mixture will make her bigger - sneaks in and steals some of the powder; she puts it into a bag and quickly leaves before she is spotted. When it starts getting dark, the pixie trio returns to Pussywillow Hollow and promptly go to sleep when night falls. The next morning, Elderberry tells Holly and Acorn to get some violet leaves for tea, so they go out to search. However, as soon as they find violets, they hear, "It's the Pixies! Croak 'em!" They gasp and shout, "Wartmongers!" before splitting up. Holly fies to the right while Acorn flies to the left; Holly manages to escape, but the Mighty Hunters trap Acorn with their bubble guns. Acorn wonders how to escape when she realizes that she still has the bag of Magnifying Mixture, so she uses it. Sludge, who was holding Acorn, was talking to Slop and Slime about how they need to find more pixies while she uses it. He doesn't notice her growing into a giantess until the others point it out to him. They stutter in fear, so Sludge says, "What's wrong with you wartheads? It looks like that you've seen a ghost!" "B-behind you!" they shout at last. He turn around and sees Acorn's huge and slowly looks up; shocked and scared, they beg for mercy. In an amplified voice, she asks, "Who's the hunter now, little tadpoles?" She leans down to see them better: "Boo." The not-so-Mighty Hunters scream in fear and run away. Acorn run after them instead of flying because she thinks it would be more fun chasing them. While running, Slime says, "I don't get it! Pussywillow Pixies are supposed to be small, not big!" Slop agrees with, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" while Sludge adds, "Stop croaking and keep running, you wartbrains!" They hide under some bushes, so Acorn stops and search for them until she notices some bushes shaking. She picks it up, revealing the Wartmongers shivering in fear. They look up and see her waving at them, so they scream and run again. She decides to fly after them and catches them; then she ties them up with a vine and asks, "How do you feel being captured by a pixie, huh?" and then starts to use them like a Yo-Yo. Meanwhile, Holly was leading her fellow pixies to where the Wartmongers had captured Acorn until they hear Sludge's voice: "Aaaah! Put us down! I'm getting dizzy!" Elderberry is shocked and exclaims, "Oh dear!" at the sight of the much taller Acorn. Acorn says to the Wartmongers, "How do you feel being turned into a toy since you always turn us into slaves!" Elderberry stops her, telling her that she shouldn't toy with people - not even the Wartmongers - as it is not a nice thing to do. Acorn reluctantly obeys and throws them off to the side. After telling the pixie leader and the others about how she became a giantess pixie, Elderberry scolds her. She tells her that it was wrong to use Papa Smurfs spells without permission, and that she had better see the village leader to turn her back to normal. Acorn, along with Pansy and Lilac, fly back to the village. As they arrive, Acorn makes the ground shake when she lands. The Smurfs, upon seeing Acorn, start to panic and all hide into their houses. Papa Smurf and Joey go outside to see what is causing the uproar and find Acorn. Papa Smurf shouts, "Great Smurfs!" and Joey, "Holy mother of God!" They ask about what happened, and then she explains how she took something from Papa's lab that made her bigger since she was fed with everyone saying she was too small to do anything useful. Papa tells her that she shouldn't care about what others say about her size, and that he is going to his lab to bring the elfen root to return her back to normal. As he enters to search for the antidote, Acorn still insists that she stay this way, so Joey tries to warn her that being big can bring lots of trouble. Acorn, while walking away from him, asks, "How can I cause trouble? I like being big!" She accidently stomps on the village well, totally destroying it. "Whoops, sorry..." As she backs away from it, she trips and falls on a nearby Smurf house, destroying that as well; it happens to be Grounchy's house. "I hate big pixies!" he shouts. Acorn feels bad about what she has done, and finally realizes that being big is not as fun as she thought. Remembering how the other Smurfs got scared of her and she made things worse for them, she starts to cry, but her tears are so big that it looks like it is raining. Joey and the other pixies tell her to stop crying or else she'll cause a flood in the village, which she does, and so they get a blanket and a nearby rope and blow her nose, which causes a strong wind that blows Joey and the pixies away. Just then, Papa Smurf comes out of his lab, holding his elfen root, and shrinks her back to her normal size. Later, after Grounchy's house and the well have been repaired, Papa says, "Well, Acorn, I hope you learned your lesson." She agrees: "Yeah, I will never care about what people say about my size ever again!" The episode concludes on a positive note. Continuation *'Episode 42' -- A Smurfy Valentine's Day *'Episode 44' -- "It's Not Easy Being a Piximp" Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles